True Love
by redhead1608
Summary: What does Henry have up his sleeve, and will Ian surprise us with a trick or two up his?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charactors from What A Girl Wants.

A/N Thank you to my beta reader/best friend.

Daphne had just finished applying the last of her make up so she looked flawless for her date with Ian. Her mom knocks on the door, and enters her room.

"I know that this is your four months with Ian, but i want you to be careful, and i want you back by 12 tonight!" Libby said as she fastened a necklace that had gone perfectly with the dress that she was wearing.

"Mom I know, I'm always careful! You have nothing to worry about." Daphne answered in responce to her mother's worries.

"You and Dad going out?" Daphne asked while slipping her shoes on and looking in the mirror one last time.

"Yes, Henry and I were invited to the Queen's Garden for dinner" Libby answered as Henery walked in the room tapping on the door making his presence known.

"Lib you ready to go?" He asked politely while slipping on his watch.

"Yes" she replied as she smoothed out her dress and fiddled with her hair putting every piece in its perfect place.

"Have fun" She implied as they walked out of the door waving.

"you two" they both said back as they walked towards the door.

As they were both opening the door they found that Ian was there looking like he was just about to knock considering his hand was in a fist towards the door.

"Come in Ian" Henry said as he moved out of the way, and screamed up the stairs "Daph, Ian is here. "

"Okay, I'm coming" she screamed down the stairs from her room.

"Well Ian we'll see you later, we have to be going now." Henry said as both Libby and him headed out the door and into the car.

When the car was at the end of the driveway Ian headed upstairs to Daphne's room. He had never been in her room for the plain fact that Libby and Henry didn't want them alone in her room together. Which is why it surprised him that they had left them alone in the house. He gazed around her big and beautiful room, the thing that caught his eye and made him smile other then her was the big collage of pictures of them together on her wall. He leaned up against the door panel and just watched her glide around the room.

"Hey you, how long have you been watching me?" she asked curiously as she spotted him in the corner of her eye.

"I"ve been standing here long enough, to know that you are still as beautiful as you were yesturday" he said as he walked over towards her.

"Aww thank you" she replied caringly and blushing a little.

When he finally reached his one and only woman, Ian kissed her lips ever so softly and gentel. Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a minute but was really only a couple of seconds before they started to make out again. Then they both heard a noise coming from outside that sounded like a car door being closed quickly. Ian and Daphne raced down the stairs, just so that her parents would have figured out that they were upstairs alone. Especially not when her mother had "the talk" with her today. All of a sudden as they reached for the door handle and pulled it open Henry comes rushing inside without even saying hi or probably even noticing them. Ian and Daphne stared at each other and started laughing as Henry raced around the house trying to find whatever he was trying to find. When he picked something up and stuffed it in his blazer pocket and headed back to the door, he went to go grab the handle and slam it shut when he noticed that we were still standing there staring at him. He stopped rushing and paused, with a second on silence he finally spoke.

"You two are still here?" with a questioning look on his face, thinking it was a half an hour ago since he left the first time.

"We were just about to leave, we were sitting on the couch talking and lost track of time" Daphne said thinking fast and saying the first thing that she said while rushing out the door dragging Ian right behind her.

Henry scratched his head and thought and decided that his daughter wouldnt lie to him, so he picked up his pace again and headed back out the door. This time locking and slamming it shut. When he got into his car, with Libby sitting there waiting for him patiently, he could tell that she wanted to know why they were still there, considering that Daphne was almost totally ready before they left, Henry quickly filled her in, as the dust from the sand filled the air as Ian and Daphne took off on his motorcycle down the driveway and turning out of sight.  
Daphne wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend and at the red lights he would put his hand over hers before the light would turn green. Daphne didn't know where they were going, but anywhere with him was good to her. When he turned the bike and started to park it, her eyes sparkled in amazment and excitment at the veiw in front of her of what she could see. She stood up and veiwed the sight closer as Ian walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck slightly.


End file.
